A New Begining
by secretlovers
Summary: Atem never thought something new would come into his life, never thought he would find such happiness, never thought he would find her. one-shot. if you want me to change this into a full stroy then review and tell me. and yes i am coninuting
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

A New Beginning

(Hotaru will be in this fic and no it has nothing to do with the others unless I say so in the summery. This is a Atem/Hotaru pairing. Don't like it, too bad)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Damn! How do I get myself into these messes?' Hotaru thought while running through the sandy road. Her entire left side was bleeding and there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. (if you want to see what Hotaru looks like them go to my profile.) She had just gotten away from the bastard that captured her. She was so stupid to have let her guard down in the first place. Especially with everyone that wants to get her in their grasps.

Not paying attention to who was in front of her since the crowd had moved out of the way for her, she ran into a firm, muscled chest. She lost her balance and was about to fall when strong arms wrapped around her and held her steady. She looked up to see a handsome man with triangular raven hair with purple, red, and yellow highlights. He wore lavish clothing so he was obviously one of high standing. He held a dark aura but Hotaru could tell he wasn't evil, quite the opposite in fact, he must be a shadow user. She heard her assailant coming again. She whimpered and held on tighter to the man in front of her.

Atem's pov…

Atem was bored. There was nothing to do, he already did all his meetings and had none set for another week. Every loose end was taken care of and his guards did all left over work. He had nothing going on and decided to see how his people were fairing.

While walking he saw the crowd parting, that was weird. He always comes by to check up on friends and see how his people were, everyone knew that. That's when he saw the reason why. The most beautiful girl he ever saw, with her long, flowing ice blue hair and expressive lilac blended with powder blue eyes. Then he noticed her ears, they were long and pointed. She looked to be wearing the clothing of one with high standing of her people for she obviously wasn't human. Looking closer he saw what for some unknown reason made his blood boil. She was bleeding, badly too.

The girl must not have been paying attention because she ran right into him. He could tell she lost her balance and caught her before she could fall. He could see her glance at him, then her ears twitched, though he secretly thought it was cute. He heard her whimper and cuddle up to him more.

_Please, please. Don't let that man get me. Please I don't want to have to go through that pain again._ She cried out. Her voice was exquisite, finer then the best of wine that the pharaoh had ever tasted. But she also sounded so frightened.

When the man came up to him and demanded he hand the girl over because he wasn't done with her yet he became enraged. He called the Dark Magician to him and had him get rid of whoever the man was. The monster didn't get the chance to kill him. Just injure the man before he ran off, vowing to come back and get the so called 'kiri' back for what she did.

He looked at the girl in his arms and was surprised to see she wasn't bleeding anymore and was cleaning off the blood from her clothing. She must have felt his stare and glanced up at him shyly.

_Thank you for saving me, I am very grateful for the kindness you bestowed upon me, young pharaoh._ She said smiling a smile that made atem's heart leap into his throat. She was so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off her. So he settled for ogling her with as much dignity as possible.

_Why don't you come back with me to the palace, we could get you cleaned up and into some new clothes while we wash the ones you're wearing._ He suggested. She giggled and nodded which caused him to blush and her to giggle more.

_My name is Hotaru; it means firefly or lightning bug._ She introduced.

_My name is Atem, it means solar disk._ He responded.

He led her back to the palace. Halfway there she got too tired to walk so he picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way. He didn't mind, he rather liked the feeling of her pressed against him like this. It was now dark out and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. He gazed down at her in awe. Never has he met anyone more perfect then her. The way it seemed as if her skin subtly glowed from the light of the full moon. The way her hair glittered and shined with all its perfection. Heart shaped face like an ice sculpture in all its magnificence. Her wide hips that were excellent for baring children yet narrow so she would always remain tight and long legs that seemed to go on forever. She was kind of short, only reaching his shoulders.

In mere moments after this thought he was inside the palace walls. Everyone was giving him strange glances, but he couldn't blame them. After all, it was the first time he ever brought a woman back, especially a beautiful one asleep in his arms. Shada came up to him and gave him a questioning look.

_She ran into me during my walk, it appears that she was running away from someone. She asked me to not let whoever the man was get her. I did as she asked; I managed to get her to agree to come back to the palace with me. I will question her later._

Hotaru pov…

It wasn't till much later that she woke up. In a bed that was not her own, in a room that was not her own. Hearing a sound near her she looked to see the man that helped her asleep on the edge of the bed in a chair. He looked so adorable like that that she was tempted to yell 'kawaii' there was just some aspect about him that made her instinctively drop her guard. Could it be that he is…. No, that would be impossible, right?

She noticed him starting to stir; he peeked up at her with sleepy eyes. It took all of her willpower not to yell and glomp him. It was a few moments later he was completely awake and blushed when he realized she was watching.

_So, I know you want to have some answers. What do you say we ask a question each?_ She inquired. Seeing nothing wrong with that proposal he accepted.

_Ladies first._ He said kindly.

_Ummm. Okay why did you help me? Most people would ether leave me at the mercy of that man or would only save me after giving them what they want._ She asked curiously.

_Well, I couldn't watch an innocent woman being abused. I will always help my people when they need me. What do you mean give them what they want?_

Instead of speaking tears came to her eyes, thinking he asked something he shouldn't have he stated to apologize. She only shook her head no and when her tears fell they crystallized and became beautiful gems with intricate designs on them. Designs that were moving, and with different colors and pictures flashing through them every now and then.

_My tears are priceless. You can gain almost any amount of money you want off of just one, just think of how much money someone could gain out of having a handful or even me, the one who creates the gems is even more valuable. That man wanted money, a lot of it to pay off a debt from some big mobster._ She responded.

She could see the look of shock and anger coming off the man in front of her. She didn't understand why though, no one has ever cared before. Now that she thought about it, he was the first man that didn't immediately flirt with her or claim her as his. She liked it.

Atem's pov…

'How could anyone be so cruel and heartless as to do something like this to her. It's her tears that turn into the gems, which must mean she has been put through unbelievable torture. I won't let her come to such harm again. I will offer her the opportunity to stay in the palace. If she wants a job I could have her as my adviser, I can tell she is very wise.' He thought.

_Hotaru, what would you think about living here from now on. I don't want you to have to go through such things ever again. If you want a job, you could be my adviser_. He asked.

Hotaru looked hesitant for a moment before she smiled and nodded. Then in her amazing voice that he just couldn't get enough of, she answered.

_Yes, and I would love to take the position as your adviser, pharaoh._

_Now Hotaru, you call me Yami…._ He told her happily. She giggled and it sounded like bell chimes.

He handed her his hand which she put her hand on top of and they walked out the door. Atem needed to tell her about all the rules of the palace and introduce her to everyone as well as give her a tour. There were many things that needed to be taken care of now… many things to show and teach Hotaru. Well at least now he wasn't bored anymore…


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	3. horrible news

Horrible news.

My mom's computer is acting like a total dushbag and is deciding not to work. My mom says that until the computer is fixed or until she gets a new one that she is going to take MY laptop!!!!!! So now any updates will be far and in between……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… if I update ever again. So my loyal readers, please do not hate me, and know that I will be back…………………………………………………………………………………………………….someday…………………….


	4. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
